dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Beerus and Champa
Battle of Gods |next = Tournament Preparation }} is the fifth chapter of the ''Dragon Ball Super'' manga. Cover Goku and Vegeta are in the foreground, while Beerus, Champa, Whis, and Vados are in the background. Summary Sometime has passed since the battle with Golden Frieza, Goku and Vegeta continue training under Whis on Beerus' Planet. Goku and Vegeta are sparring with each other. Vegeta begins to start losing to Goku because of his use of the Instant Transmission. Vegeta starts to get agitated, going with his flaw as a fighter and Whis picks up on this. Before Goku could knock down Vegeta, he turns Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan and uses a ki blast against him. Goku turns Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan too as he and Vegeta ramble to each other with both using "Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan" repeatedly, causing Goku to bite his tongue. Goku complains about the name Vegeta gave the transformation as Whis interrupts them and suggests the name "Super Saiyan Blue", which the two decide to accept. Whis reminds them that their fight was a "transformation restricted" one so he punishes them for it, giving them heavy-weighted suits. Champa and Vados show up and Champa orders Whis to get Beerus, who is at the time asleep. As Whis takes off, Goku asks Champa a negative comment about his appearance, so Vados tells him that he is Beerus' twin brother and is the God of Destruction of Universe 6. Goku and Vegeta are shocked, so Goku asks which between the two are stronger. Vados makes a comment of their physiques giving away the answer, making Champa mad at her. She also tells them that she is Whis' sister and claims to be a little stronger than he is. Whis returns with Beerus and objects her claim. Vados then suggests they should fight to find out who is stronger. Beerus and Champa have a ritual of having a food show-off when seeing each other. Beerus gives Champa Cup Ramen and Champa gives Beerus a boiled egg from a newly discovered bird. They both try each other's dishes. After Champa has tried the noodles, he asks of the origin of the food and Beerus responds with Earth. Champa immediately tells Vados to look for an Earth in their universe. Vegeta is confused and is told by Whis that there are twelve universes, and that universes whose numbers add up to the number "13" are twin universes. Vados finds their Earth and states that the humans are non-existent because of a "nonsense war". Champa gets mad that his universe isn't able of having delicate foods as the Earth of Universe 7, so he challenges Beerus to a face-off of their universes using five of their best warriors in one-on-one matches. Goku hearing this makes him even more excited. Appearances Battles *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) Anime and Manga differences *The scene where Goku, Vegeta and Whis come up with the new name of Super Saiyan Blue was omitted in the anime as well as Goku and Vegeta fighting. *The exchanging and eating of the food presented by Beerus and Champa happened outside whereas in the anime it happened within Beerus' palace. Trivia *The origin of the name Super Saiyan Blue began with this chapter when the characters came up for a shorter name to replace Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. *A bonus page in the related volume shows Sorbet joining Shisami and Frieza in Hell. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Capítol 5 (BDS) Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Universe 6 Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters